The Gig
by KennyIsFreakinAwesome
Summary: "Trent, I've seen you at the talent shows, at school. I know you can do this. Just believe." He said then left. ONE-SHOT! Trent gets a gig at a small Cafe. Better than the summary sounds.


**Yeah, I don't own Trent or anything of Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour **

**Trent's POV**

"Thank you so much." I said as I walked out of a Café located in a small town in Ontario. I, Trent Michael's got a gig. Finally! I got into my car and started it up, _'Wait, I have no song planed!'_ I thought as I was half way to my house. Dammit! I pulled in my driveway and parked my car, my parents still weren't home.

I went up to the front door and unlocked it, when I opened a door a big gust of cold air hit my face. Ah, it felt so good, seeing as it was almost 90 degrees outside, I walked in my room and picked up my guitar. "Now where's my lucky guitar pick.." I mumbled to myself as I searched throughout my room. _'Ugh! Where is it! I just had it yesterday...'_.

I went over to my bed and looked under it. Score! I picked it up and sat one my bed with the guitar.

My lucky guitar pick had a black '9' on it and the base color was dark green. I put the guitar strap over my head and onto my shoulder. The gig was set for next week and I didn't even have a song picked out, I mean sometimes I write my own songs. But I don't know if I'm ready to play those songs yet. Oh, wait I have one, I could play 'Half of my heart' by John Mayer. Not that I'm in love but, I feel like I'm best at that song and it may give me my chance to become something. And besides this is my first gig so why not play something I know best!

So, it's settled, 'Half of my heart' by John Mayer. I need practice so I began to play.

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been  
Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
Oh, with half of my heart

I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself  
Lonely was the song I sang, until the day you came  
Showing me another way and all that my love can bring

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
Oh, with half of my heart  
With half of my heart  
Your faith is strong  
But I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you  
Than half of my heart  
But I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
With half of my . . .

Half of my heart  
Oh, half of my heart

Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do

Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring  
And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything

Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart . . .

'_Well, I feel as if I did really good'_. Now all I have to is practice until the gig. I heard the front door open and rushed downstairs. It was my mom. "Hi mom." I said while I gave her a hug, she hugged me back. "Hi Trent. Anything new happen today?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen to get dinner. "Yup, I got a gig at the Café down the street from the place I got my guitar." A smile crept across my face as I said that.

"Really?" She sounded amazed, and I don't blame her. I'm still amazed too. "Yeah." I laughed.

"Oh Trent. That's amazing!" She said hugging me again. She didn't let go. "Uh, mom." I said, "Yes?" she said still hugging me. "You can let go now." I said laughing. Because as soon as I said that she suddenly pulled back realizing it too. "Sorry honey. I'm just really happy for you." "Yeah I know mom."

I walked into the living room. And turned on the TV. I couldn't wait til next week.

* * *

It was around 6 o'clock when my dad came home. My mom was finished with the dinner and we sat down to eat. There was a little silence, until my mom spoke up, "Trent, why don't you tell your dad about what happened today." She suggested. "Why what happen?" It sounded like he had a lot of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry dad, it's not bad, it's good." I said smiling. "Thank god." He said, "But what did happen today."

"I got a gig at that Café place." I said taking a bite out of the chicken my mom cooked for dinner. He was taking a sip of water when I told him that, and... he spit it out. "What!" I heard the excitement in his voice just like I heard in my mom's

"Eww, dad. That was kinda gross." I said wiping my hands with a napkin. "Trent, I can't believe it. You finally got a gig." I looked over to see he had the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face, and it was kinda scary to tell you the truth. "Thanks." I stood up with my plate and dumped the food I didn't finish in the trash. I went up to my room and got my pajamas on. _'Well, my parents took that better than I thought.'_ I laughed as I crawled into bed. Oww, my hands hurt.

Was the last thing I remember before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Days pasted and it was two days til my gig. I was freakin out! I practiced a lot, but the thing I was nervous about was that fact that I got a call from the manger saying a record dealer was going to be there to watch me! How could that not freak someone out even more. I took a deep breathe in and slowly let it out. _'It's okay... It's perfectly fine. You'll do great._' No! I wont do great. Ughh..

* * *

It was the day... The day of the gig. I was talking to my friend TJ. "Trent you'll do great." He reassured me. _'Yeah, that's the same thing I said to myself a few days ago.' _"How are you so sure." I said back.

"Trent, I've seen you at the talent shows, at school. I know you can do this. Just believe." He said then left. Then again he was right, he never missed one of my talent shows. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the manger. "Your one buddy." I groaned. I walked on the stage and sat on the stool in front of the microphone.

'_You can do this, you can do this.'_ I began to play.

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been  
Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
Oh, with half of my heart  
I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself  
Lonely was the song I sang, until the day you came  
Showing me another way and all that my love can bring

I looked out into the crowed and saw my parents. I smiled and noticed TJ was right next to them. I was really into the song by this point. Not to mention that there were over thirty people watching me. But I didn't care. I didn't even care if the record dealer was out there somewhere. All I knew was that this was my chance at becoming something.

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
Oh, with half of my heart  
With half of my heart

Your faith is strong  
But I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you  
Than half of my heart  
But I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
With half of my . . .

Half of my heart  
Oh, half of my heart

Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do

Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring  
And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything

Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart . . .

I finished and my heart was racing. I got the biggest round of applause I have ever gotten in my life. I stood up and walked off stage. I was met by the manger, "Trent that was amazing!" He said. "Thanks. It took a lot of practice," I smiled. "I bet." He said laughing. "Well, I need to get back to work on the inventory. Good job again Trent." He walked away and TJ ran up to me. "That. Was. AWESOME!" He yelled and I laughed.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No joke man, not even I can do that." "That's because you don't play guitar." I said grinning. "Ha, yeah. Your right." TJ said. There was silence then I spoke up. "Do you know where my mom and dad went, by any chance." I asked. "Oh yeah, they said to meet them at home." "At home?" I said, having it come out more like a question. "

"Yeah, the place where you live." TJ said making it sound obvious. "Shut up man, I know." God, at times he can be so stupid. "Trent like I said that was awesome, but I have to go my mom called and wants me home." He said. Yeah, his mom could get really... Wack job. If he didn't do what she said.

"Okay, I'll let you get home so she doesn't kill you." I said smirking. He laughed. "Yeah man, call you later," He said walking away. "Kay." I said turning around to go out the back doors to where my car was when someone stopped me.

"Your Trent Michael's right?" It was tall man in a gray suit. "Um, yes." I said. "Hi, I'm Marshal Fallon and I work for the record company." He extendedhis hand. _'Oh my gosh. It was him!' _I shook his hand. "Hi." I said sheepishly. "I just wanted to say that you did very well and I think you might get somewhere one day kid." He handed me one of his business card then said 'Bye' and left. I studied it... Wow, was the only thing I could say as I put my guitar back in it's case and went to my car. I started it up and turned on the radio. Ha, and guess who was on... John Mayer.

I pulled into the driveway and went inside.

* * *

All that really happened once I got home was my parents kept telling me how well I did and that I was amazing. I ended up getting a new guitar. I loved it. I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

School was almost out and I came home and got the mail. I opened up the mailbox and pulled out a flyer. It was for a show called _Total Drama Island_. Hm, that sounds sorda fun. I mean, I could try to audition for the show, though, I probably wont get in. It's worth a shot. I'll think about it...

**DAH! Finally I'm done. **

**Again, I do not own Trent or anything that has to do with Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour**


End file.
